


Professor Layton and the Legend of Zelda

by elliewithgrace



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Lost Future Spoilers, Ocarina of Time, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Post-Unwound Future, Spoilers, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliewithgrace/pseuds/elliewithgrace
Summary: About two months have passed since Link saved Hyrule from the wrath of Ganondorf. His time of peace, relaxation and merely being a kid again shortly comes to an end when he begins to have nightmares of his kingdom shrouded in darkness once more. In efforts to warn Zelda of these nightmares one night, Link stumbles upon a strange man, asking him for his help.Meanwhile in London, a highly well-known scientist named Troy Mullet is rumored to have created the impossible; A teleportation machine. While Professor Layton and his apprentice Luke have their doubts, a strange young boy comes to them for their help - and somehow, everything seems to connect...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ**
> 
> This is essentially a crossover work between the Zelda and Professor Layton series. If you are not familiar with one series or the other, that's okay! I give a sense of vagueness on purpose to allow the characters to be just as confused as the readers. But, like any other story, everything will be explained in time!
> 
> If you have not played either Ocarina of Time or Professor Layton: Unwound Future and plan on doing so, THERE ARE SPOILERS, so read at your own risk.
> 
> Please leave some feedback so I know what you guys think of this. I hope you enjoy!

**—Prologue—**

  

 **[Somewhere outside of London — 2:42 pm]**  

“Professah, are you SURE it's safe to go in here? I mean... It’s pitch black!” Luke said, slightly trembling as he shone a flashlight down the long, dark path of a cave.

Layton laughed a bit. “It's quite alright, Luke. Nothing is going to happen.”

Luke frowned. “I hope you're right, Professah…” he said quietly.

Layton held his flashlight a bit higher to light more of the area. Suddenly, Luke stopped, pointing ahead of them. “Professah... Look at all this pottery!” He gasped, running over to a huge pile of broken pottery against the wall.

Layton glanced at the pile, when his gaze shifted to the marks on the wall that captured his eye. “What's this?” He asked himself, walking towards it. Layton ran his fingers along them. He looked up a bit. “Oh, my…” he gasped, stepping back. The entire ceiling was covered with ornate drawings.

Layton examined the center drawing further: One part of the drawing showed a giant porcine monster hovering over three golden triangles forming one triangular figure. Below it was a girl wearing a beautiful white dress, and next to her was a boy dressed in green holding a sword.

“This is fascinating, Professah!” Luke gasped. “Do you suppose this is a civilization that has never been discovered?”

Layton examined the drawing further and nodded in response, “Yes, that's what it seems.” He crouched down and picked up a piece of the broken pottery. Engraved on it was the same triangular symbol as shown in the drawing on the ceiling.

 _These triangles,_ He thought, _Could they mean something?…_

Luke gasped, “Professah... Look…” He pointed to a pedestal. On the pedestal sat a gold sculpture of the same symbol. “My word…” Layton said under his breath.

He bought his attention back to the three figures in the drawing, narrowing his eyes at the boy in green.

“Luke, my boy… We may have a new puzzle to solve.” 


	2. Chapter 1

**[???, Hyrule — 8:15pm]**

 

A small blue-eyed blonde boy, dressed in a green tunic and long hat stood in the center of a round room. In front of him was a pedestal which held a long silver sword with a very finely designed blue hilt. He stared at it for a minute, contemplating, before grabbing it.

The second he did so, a flash of lightning covered his vision, accompanied by the sound of a loud crack of thunder. He was suddenly outside in a green grassy field by a long white wall with a drawbridge, and a large castle in the distance from that. The entire area was dark due to the storm clouds covering the sky. The boy looked up, and in front of him was an incredibly tall silhouette of a man, where only his glowing amber eyes narrowing down at him were visible. The man’s deep, echoing laughter could be heard as he unsheathed a large white blade. The boy wanted to move back, but he found himself stuck in a paralysis where he stood. Upon being struck in the chest, he was knocked backwards, but rather than collapsing to the ground, he found himself falling endlessly.

There was another crack of thunder and lightning, and the boy landed on his back with a loud thud. The ground felt like hard dirt and rocks rather than soft grass, but rather than pain, he felt struck with fear. He looked around to see the same area he was before as a burning wasteland; There seemed to be no life around whatsoever, the drawbridge was destroyed, and the castle was in flames. The boy let out a cry and scrambled back when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked up and saw a glimpse of a man with a tall top hat.

 

The boys eyes shot open with a gasp. He popped up from the bed he was laying in, looking around to slowly realize he was in his home— the inside of a large treehouse. He paused for a moment, letting his nerves settle down.

_Why do I keep having this same dream?_

He looked out his cut-out door where the breeze was just gently blowing the curtains outward.

 _I need to tell Zelda._  

He hopped out of his bed, grabbing the small sword and wooden shield propped against it and equipped them to his back before exiting his house. Outside of it was a little village within a large forest. It was still and quiet, as all the other people were asleep in their homes, which were also trees. The only things that could be heard were the chirping of crickets and the occasional croaking of frogs.

Once the boy exited the dark tunnel he was led out to a vast grassy field, where in the far distance a castle was visible.

A half-hour had passed once the boy reached a white wall with a drawbridge that led to an urban town. There were small dogs roaming the streets while, like the forest village, everyone else was asleep. That was, with the exception of a young couple slowly dancing and softly speaking to one another by the fountain in the towns central square. The boy rolled his eyes and kept heading north to where the castle was.

As he kept walking, the sound of laughter echoed from a building nearby, causing his long elven ears to twitch. He turned his attention to the large church-like building down the East pathway where the laughter came from. Hesitantly, the boy diverted from his initial path to see what was happening. He stopped in his tracks once he reached the entrance, then kept his presence mostly hidden behind the doorframe.

Within, the building was dark, illuminated only by the moonlight from the night sky. Standing in the middle of the room, was the silhouette of what looked like a man. The figure was abnormally tall, and lanky. There was the sound of a quiet voice coming from the man talking to himself. He crouched down and put his hands on a strange, cubical object. It looked metallic, as it reflected the moonlight coming from the windows. There were a few tiny colored lights on it.

The boy raised a brow, tilting his head as he stared at the foreign object. The man let out another fit of laughter, saying, “I cant believe this machine actually worked!” His face slowly raised, and paused in the young boy's direction. Though it was dark, it was apparent that the man's gaze was locked on him. He stood up, making no noise. The boy froze momentarily before slowly moving back a step, saying nothing.

A few seconds passed of silence, before it seemed the man laughed quietly to himself. He put his hands behind him and began strolling toward the boy, the sound of his footsteps echoing through the building ominously.

The boy began backing away when the man suddenly approached him.

"Hello, there," the man said with a slightly gravelly voice. "What's your name?"

Hesitantly, the boy quietly said, "Link..."

The man crouched down to look at the boy. A ray of moonlight fell onto the man's face from the window. His partially brushed-back hair was somewhat long and beginning to grey from its brown color. He had a trimmed goatee, with stubble growing where a beard would have been. His eyes were a light gray-blue color. The edges of his mouth were twisted into a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand. "My name is Troy. Troy Mullet.”

Link paused, then shook his hand. He stared at Troy for a moment. Something seemed different about him. Then, he looked back at the object in the center of the room. "What is that?"

Troy looked back at the object, then at Link. "Oh, that... I made it. It's a machine. It's very special."

Link furrowed his brows a tiny bit. “It... looks different.” Troy flashed a smile. "Well... it is different." He paused. “You actually could help me, Link. I really need your help.”

"Um," Link scratched the back of his head, "with what?"

Troy said, "You need to come with me. I'll show you when we get there."

"Get where?" Link asked.

Troy smiled again. "To London." He stood up. "Come on. It's important!" He took a few steps toward his machine.

"What is a ‘London’?" Link asked, beginning to not trust this man. "What is it you need?”

Troy looked at Link. “It’s my city. London needs your help — I’ll explain when we get there. Now come on! We cannot waste any more time!” Link narrowed his eyes a little and followed Troy to the machine.

Troy stood beside the machine and looked down at Link. He towered over the young boy. "Are you ready?" he asked. Despite being polite, the man seemed off somehow.

Link looked at the machine then back up at Troy. "Wait,"

He took a step back. "What does this do?"

Troy looked at Link and explained, "It's a machine that teleports someone from one world to another." He smiled arrogantly. "I made it all myself."

Link raised a brow.

"Come on," Troy said again. "We have to go."

"W-Wait! Why are you trusting ME to help you? You just met me!" Link said.

Troy's friendly appearance flickered for a moment, and it was replaced by one of pure anger. He quickly returned it, though. "T-Trust me, I need your help."

Link furrowed his brows. He knew something was strange about this man. "I'm sorry... I have to go,” he said, backing away.

"No no no no no!" Troy said, taking a few steps towards Link. "Y-you don't want to do that," he said, laughing a little nervously. He smiled. "Come on, be a nice kid."

"I'm nicely telling you I have to go.” Link said in an assertive tone.

Troy's voice turned cold and angry. “And I'm nicely telling you to come with me!" He grabbed Link's arm.

"Hey!" Link shouted, trying to pull away. With his other arm, he unsheathed the small sword he had behind his back. "Get away from me!"

“You have no choice, kid!” Troy responded, pulling Link back, only to earn a small cut in his arm from Links sword. Troy reached back in his pocket and grabbed something. The next moment, he had stuck a syringe in Link's neck.

Links eyes widened, dropping his sword. His vision grew blurry, but he grabbed whatever was in his neck and quickly pulled it out in fear. 

Troy leaned down and grabbed Link by the collar. "I tried asking nicely…"

“What... did you do to me…?” Link asked, slurring his words. The last thing he saw was Troy growing taller to him, and the ground getting closer before everything was black.

 

[London, England - 9:52 pm]

 

The feeling of cold, hard metal from underneath woke Link up to a terrible aching pain. Grunting a bit, he slowly rubbed his eyes open to find thick metal bars surrounding him. He stared ahead of him blankly for a moment before he could process that he was in a cage, then he gasped. Panicking, he scrambled his way to the door of it, looking around to find he was in a very unfamiliar place; It was a somewhat dark room, since the lights weren’t on, with strange gadgets and technology and blinking lights everywhere. On the counters were also some beakers and glass tubes filled with various liquids. _What...What is this place?!_ He thought.

Upon thinking of a way to escape, Link looked down to realize all his belongings, including his sword and shield, were gone. Growing more and more anxious, he began shaking the door of the cage, even ramming his body against it in efforts to break free.

Then, Troy strolled into the room, smiling as if nothing was wrong. “Hello, there, sleeping beauty. How was your little nap?” He said, laughing a bit. “Welcome to my lab.”

Link glared at Troy. “What do you want with me?” He asked bitterly.

Troy said, “Well, I miiiight have twisted the truth a small bit. London doesn't need your help— I do. You see, boy, I'm a scientist. I invent things to make money. And, as my latest invention, I invented a teleportation machine.” Link furrowed his brows, “Then why do you need me?”

Troy smiled. “Well, I can't just present this without evidence, silly... You're my evidence!” he explained. Link crinkled his brows. “What does THAT mean?”

“Simple,” Troy said, “I show you off to London— no, the entire WORLD when I tell them of this new world I discovered with my machine! You're going to have to—”

“N-No!” Link cut him off, looking at him like he was insane, “I’m not being any little show puppet. Get someone else!”

Troy shrugged with a smirk. “First come, first serve, kid. That's how this works… Now, what’s the name of that place you're from?”

“You know, maybe I would've told you if you didn't kidnap me.” Link replied. “Come on, get me out of this!”

“You know, I would've considered doing so had you not tried to cut my freaking arm off.” Troy said coldly, giving Link a small glare. “The presentation is Friday.” He turned to leave the room. Link spat, “I’m not being your stupid evidence! I refuse!” Troy laughed. “Good luck with that refusing!”

“Hey! Get back here!” Link shouted, rattling the bars of the cage. There was no response. He let out a frustrated sigh and leaned against the wall, glaring at the door. _I cant believe this…_ He slowly shifted his gaze to the rest of the lab, then out the window where all he could see were stars.

 

_‘London’… Am I… really in a different world?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying this so far! If you could give some feedback on what you think so far, that'd be appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2

A very quiet conversation was going on in the other room, too quiet for Link to hear clearly, but it seemed to be some sort of bickering. Link raised a brow.

Suddenly, Troy raised his voice and shouted from the other room, “Just go feed the bloody kid!” Immediately after, a girl ran in the room. She looked terrified.

The girl looked to be in her late teens. She had long and dark brown hair with straight-across bangs. She also wore a lab coat similar to Troy's, but she wore a deep purple v-neck shirt with a black mid-length shirt with knee-high brown boots. She looked over to Link with her black eyes and frowned.

Link moved to the far back of the cage. He wasn’t necessarily glaring at the girl, but he had a clear look of distrust in his eyes. Neither of them said anything to each other. The girl quietly walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a small canister of some sort. She peeled the metal lid off and headed toward the cage.

She set the can down in front of Link, where he then crinkled his brows and looked up at her. “What is it?” he asked.

“Tuna…”

“It smells disgusting.”

The girl sighed. “I’m sorry, we don't have anything else, unless you want dog food.”

Link looked back at the tuna and cringed. “I think I’ll take my chances with the dog food…”

The girl smiled in a silent laugh, but it quickly faded. There was a long pause before, much to Links surprise, she handed him a small silver key from her pocket.

“Once Troy and I leave the lab in a few minutes, use this key to get out of there. Your stuff is in that blue cabinet by the window… Get your stuff then head out the window. You'll land on a small roof, and over to the left should be a ladder to the ground. Then, get as far from the lab as possible.”

Link asked, “W-…Why are you…?”

The girl glanced at the door, leaned closer to him and whispered, “Listen, I don't agree with any of this. You're only a child! I mean, kidnapping a young boy like you and treating you like an animal? Its sick! I-I’m so sorry Troy—”

“Wait,” Link said, “You’re really helping me escape?”

The girl frowned and nodded. “This isn't right. I don't want to work for Troy anymore, but my parents are still making me. More importantly, you need to get back home.”

“Wait,” Link frowned, “Where… Where am I?”

The girl paused. “Uh… a lab—”

“No,” Link crawled closer, the moonlight showing more of his face and his long, pointed ears. “I mean, is this really a place called London? Did that machine actually take me to a different world?”

The girl stared at him in disbelief. “The machine… a-actually…?! I thought Troy just kidnapped some random… Oh my God. Wh-Where are you from?”

Link replied with, “Hyrule. Seriously, am I—”

“Y-Yes, you're in London!” The girl panicked. “Are you seriously from another world?”

“Well, I-I’ve never heard of ‘London’ before!” Link replied.

“Th-Then you must be from America!”

“What’s a 'merica'?!”

“HOW?! You speak the same language as me!”

“That’s not MY fault!”

The girl let out a huge sigh of stress. A moment of silence went by when Link said quietly, “Please take me back to Hyrule!”

“I-I cant!” The girl said, “I don't have the machine, and Troy would kill me if I…” Her voice faded away into thought. The girl paused and pulled out a paper and pen and quickly wrote something down. “Talk to Layton.” She handed him the paper, “This is his address.”

“Okay, th-thank you, uh…” Link took the paper then paused. “What’s your name?” He asked.

The girl stammered, “Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Petunia DeFleur.” Link gave a small smile and held out his hand through the cage. “Nice to meet you Petunia. My name is Link.”

Petunia smiled and shook his hand, when an extremely serious expression slowly grew on her face. “Listen, Link… I don't know what ‘Hyrule,’ or wherever you're from is like, but London can be dangerous. Stay away from people. Don't talk to them on the streets, just head straight to Layton and he can help you.”

Link frowned a bit and nodded. “Okay... I know how to protect myself.” Petunia paused. “Please, just be careful out there.”

“PETUNIA!” Troy shouted from the other room.

“Hang on!” Petunia hollered back. She whispered to Link, “Don't let him see the key.” She hurried to leave the room when she stopped at the door, glancing back at him.

“Good luck, Link.”

Link gave a nod. “Thank you, Petunia...” Petunia smiled. She turned and left the room.

 

After a couple minutes of waiting, Link heard Troy and Petunia leave the building. He then took his cue and stuck his arm out of the cage and used the key to undo the dial lock. When he pulled it off the door, he burst out of the cage and hopped onto the floor. He ran over the cabinet and opened it to happily see all of his belongings there; His sword in its sheath, his wooden shield, and his brown leather pouches that hooked along his belt. He equipped his shield to his back, but put his sword inside one of the pouches, where it seemingly shrank in size. 

Link glanced at the window beside him, then grabbed a small chair to reach the latch and push the window up. Taking one final glance at the lab, he carefully climbed out the window onto a lower rooftop. He stopped in his tracks, gasping at the sight before him.

Large buildings across the entire horizon surrounded him, lit up by the subtle moonlight and tiny dots of lights coming from windows. A long red bridge over a wide river could be spotted in the distance behind some buildings. Suddenly, the sound of a giant bell rang through the entire city. By the bridge was a tall tower with a clock on it, seemingly where the ringing was coming from. "Wow..." Link gasped.

The bell rang out ten times. As it did so, Link walked along the edge of the roof until he found an alley, and jumped safely down.

Looking around, all he saw was black. _‘Man, this place is dark…’_ He walked down the alley a bit, then stumbled back when he knocked into somebody.

“Oi, whad’ya think you're doin’, kid?!” a man said. He, much like Troy, towered over Link, though he was shorter and much more muscular.

A couple of other men in the alley appeared from the shadows, walking towards Link.

“Ey, boss, what do we have here?” One said.

Another one from behind Link laughed and nudged him forward. “Bah, he's nothin’ but a lost pipsqueak just lookin’ for trouble.”

“Or maybe he's a delivery boy for what Tommy owes us.” Another man said. He leaned closer to Link. “You workin’ with Tommy, kid?”

“No…” Link backed up, “I didn’t mean to—”

The first man said, “Well, you got anything worth our time?”

Another poked Link, “Money? Any o’ mums jewelry? Phone? Watch? Electronics? Anything at all?”

Link swatted his hand away. “Don’t touch me.”

Another said, “Maybe if you give us something, we'll let you go… maybe.”

One leaned close to Link. “If you've got no cash, nothing expensive, what are we supposed to do with you?…”

Link backed up, only to bump into one of the men behind him and be picked up by the collar.

“Leave me alone!” Link kicked his legs, flailing to get free.

“I hope your mum isn't waiting for you, ‘cause you'll be late…” The man cracked his knuckles, obviously about to start a fight. “I said leave me alone!” Link wrangled his way to reach in his pocket, where he then pulled out a bomb.

“Oh, SHIT!”

The man holding Link up dropped him to the ground.

“The kid has a bomb! Get out of here!!!”

Link glared at the men cowering away down the other end of the alley and threw the bomb, as it was about to detonate. Though it only had a small explosion radius, the blast was incredibly loud. He threw the bomb down the alley, where the men let out another set of shout of profanities from the far distance.

 _Cowards…_ Link thought. When the men couldn't be seen any longer, he pulled out the note Petunia gave him of Laytons address.

_Wait, what?!_

He squinted his eyes and pulled the paper closer. _I cant read any of this… These aren't Hylian characters!_

Sighing, Link folded the paper up and stepped out of the alley, observing the area. Long streets with unfamiliar buildings surrounded the area. The streets were mostly empty, but strange metal objects much larger than Link would occasionally fly past him on the roads, preventing him from crossing the road. He paused. There was a cardboard box and a few newspapers sitting along the brick wall.

_I guess I should just wait for Petunia to come back tomorrow._

He laid down inside the box, using some of the newspaper as a blanket.

‘ _London’…_ He thought, gazing out into the streets, _Such a strange place._ He glanced at the note from Petunia.

_I hope Petunia is really trying to help me, but… Who is this ‘Layton’ person?_

 

**[London - 10:21 pm]**

“Professah... Do you believe that Troy Mullet really made a teleportation machine?...” Luke asked, reading a newspaper while walking to the bus stop.

Layton sighed, “I'm not sure. After all that happened a couple months back with that time machine, I do have my doubts… But, we never know. We’ll see if its genuine this Friday.” The final bus for the night pulled over to the stop. “I'll see you tomorrow, Luke.”

“Goodbye, Professah!” Luke said, stepping on the bus. He quickly sat down in a seat and looked around. Not many people were on, but he saw a young girl, about age 17.

 _She's kind of pretty…_ Luke stared at her for a minute. _Why is she so sad though?_

The girl looked very nervous and she kept tapping her foot on the ground. Luke frowned. He was about to say something to her, but the bus stopped and she got off.

Luke sighed. _‘Maybe I'll see her tomorrow on the ride home…’_

 

**[Outside the lab - 7:56 am]**

 

Petunia came walking down the street to the lab the next morning. _‘Did Link find Layton? Where is he? Did he get hurt?’_

Link was awake, waiting for Petunia by his box. When he found Petunia unlocking the door to the lab, he whispered sharply to catch her attention, “Psst, Petunia…”

Petunia jumped a bit, her eyes widening when she found Link. She stormed over to him.“What are you doing?! You can't be here! Troy will be here any minute!” she whispered, panicking. Link said, “I-I can’t read this paper you gave me! How do I get to this ‘Layton’ guy?”

Petunia paused. “Oh... You cannot read English, can you?...” she said quietly.

“Sorry, I didn't even think about that…” She took the paper Link had and began to write something down. “Layton is at a place called Gressenheller University. There will be a sign that looks like this.” She showed Link the paper that now had large letters that spelled ‘GRESSENHELLER’. “Go down the street this way, take a left at the corner where the bakery is, then continue until you see the bank. Cross the street then turn right until you reach the university! Do you understand all that?”

Processing all that he was just told, Link nodded, “I-I think so.”

“Good, now you need to hurry! No excuses!”

"O-Okay!" Link stammered. "Thank you!"

Petunia watched as Link hurried down the street. Frowning, she let out a sigh and unlocked the door to the lab.

 

**[Gressenheller University - 8:43am]**

 

Nearly an hour had passed before Link finally reached the University by matching the letters that spelled 'Gressenheller' to the large sign in front of the both tall and wide brick building. Several times had he almost been hit by those foreign metal objects on the road, until he realized what the paths with white stripes that people would walk across were for. As he had hurried through the crowds on the side of the street, he has received many strange looks, which he tried to ignore. But, he finally made it. He walked inside, and there was a big room with chairs along the wall and a receptionist lady sitting at a large desk.

_U-Uh.... what do I do…?_

The lady was typing on a computer and then stopped to write something down. She noticed Link. “Oh... Hello, there, little boy… What are you doing here at the university?” She smiled, “You're too young to go to college now!”

“I-I’m looking for someone named ‘Layton’...Do you know where he is?” Link asked.

“Oh, yes! Professor Hershel Layton! The archeology Professor!” The lady seemed to have gotten very excited at the name. “He's just down the hall. Second door to the right,” she pointed to a hallway.

Link smiled a bit and nodded. “Okay, thank you!” He knocked on the second door to the right, but there was no answer. “Hello?” he asked, cracking the door open a bit. No one was in there from what he saw. He stepped in the room a little, still seeing no one, but what was in this room did intrigue him.

A long desk in front of a series of lecture-hall classroom seats had a few ceramic pots on top of it - some broken with their pieces glued back in place. The black chalkboard behind it had many drawings and pictures of fossils taped to it. Link walked in further. Next to the desk was a large globe and a diagram of Africa. He spun the globe around slowly, examining its map. 

 _I've definitely never seen a map like this before..._ He stared at the map of Africa.  _And thats definitely not Hyrule._   _Maybe this is London._

A framed picture on the desk then caught his eye. A young man with a red vest and cap sat next to a young woman with light brown hair and glasses. The two smiling softly in the picture couldn't help but to make Link smile as well.

The picture next to that one was of the same man, but in an orange sweatshirt and brown coat with a matching top hat, next to a young boy in a blue newsboy outfit.

 _Hm,_ Link thought,  _Maybe this is Layton and his family._

 

Suddenly, the door opened and someone shouted, “H-Hey!!!”


End file.
